Tenshi no Chikra
by onepiece4eva2
Summary: What if Fu was taken in by a family? And treated like a civilized human. Hikari Akane, adopted by Hikari Seiichi, was the sole survivour to her families massacar. What adventures await them when they become sisters? And what anceint power does Akane posses? Pairings undecided. If you want to help with the pairing, PM me, or reveiw.


**Yay! Another Naruto Fanfic! This time is gonna be different. I will ****_not _****be describing any of my OCs like I did in my other fics. All of my OCs are from-**

**Akane: Let's keep it a surprise.**

**Me: But-**

**Akane: I _said _we'll keep it a surprise.**

**Me:*Trying to hide behind Ryuu* O-okay. . .**

"Regular talk", _"Whisper. . .", __'Thinking. . .', _"**Shouing!**",

**DISCLAIMER: This is the only time I put this up here. I only own my OCs, But you can use them if you review or PM me before you do.**

* * *

**prologue**

A little girl with short red-gold hair, white-blond highlights, silvery blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin walks dow the street next to her legal guardian. The teenage boy has brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She frowns when she spots a girl being surrounded by an angry group of children. The girl in question has short mint green hair and a frightened look in her orange eyes.

"Hey!", The red-head runs up to the group. "Back off! Leave her alone!"

"Don't you know?!", One of the group gives her a confused look.

"That's the Demon girl!", Another shouts.

"It's not even human!", Yet another calls out. "It needs to _die_!"

"_You people _aren't the human ones!", The red-head shoves past them and grabs the girl's hand. "Picking on a helpless little girl!"

The red-head leads the girl away with the boy not too far behind. They sprint the whole way to the boy's home.

*~~~++ Slight time skip ++~~~*

"My name's Hikari Akane.", The red-hed announces with a bright smile. "And this is Seiichi. What's your name?"

". . .Fu.", The girl is clearly a little nervous and hesitant. "Why. . . Did you help me?"

"I can't stand bullies!" Akane fumes, anger in her eyes.

"Do you have a family name?", Seiichi asks, curious, but still polite.

"No. . .", Fu shakes her head, a sad look in her eyes.

"Then I guess. . . ", A devious smile appears on Akane's face. ". . . You'll just have to use _our _name. . ._sis_. . ."

***4 Years Later***

"Come on, Fu!", Akane shout to her sister in the doorway. "We'll be late for class!"

"Okay, okay!", Fu answers. "I'm done! Let's go!"

Akane and Fu race down the streets to the village Academy. At the moment, both girls were just students. But oneday, they would become skilled ninja, protecting those closest to them. They arrived just in time to get a seat by their other friends. Kazuki Ryuu sat in the corner seat. She had wavy, golden brown hair that went to her chin in a bob cut. She had rosey cheeks, a small button nose, and a bored look in her saphire blue eyes. Norio Daichi three seats away from her. He had his brown hair styled in a buzz cut. Daichi wore glasses and had a faraway look in his hazel eyes. Umeko Yuuka sat in front of Ryuu. She had short blond hair, freckles dotting her face, and light brown eyes. Akane plops down nxt to Ryuu and Fu sits between Daichi and her sister.

"Dammit, Ryuu!". Akane pouts at the other girl. "You stole my favorite seat!"

"Mabey you should get here earlier. . .", Ryuu smirks at Akane in a teasing way.

Akane glares at Ryuu, trying to intimidate her. Something about Akane: She couldn't scare a baby. She always had an aura of peace an cheerfulness that put everyone at ease and feel relaxed in her prescence. Eventually, Akane gives up and tunes into the teacher. Ryuu and Akane teased each other all the time, but poor Daichi was the one they enjoyed harrasing the most. Excluding Seiichi, he was the only male in the group.

_"Are you gonna work on your kekkei genkai later?"_, Ryuu whispers to Akane.

_"Yeah. . .", _Akane whispers back.

About three years ago, Akane had started to study the family scrolls that Seiichi had managed to keep hidden. Apparently, She was the sole survivour of her mothers clan. She had been basically disowned when she chose to marry Akane's father, who was an escapee from some clane from Fire country. No one knew about the pregnancy, so she was able to get a family to secretly adopt Akane. After the massacare of her clan, the clan's name was erased fom every record or history book, and no one was allowed to even speak the name. The only thing she had left of her parents were the family scrolls from her mothers side. But there was something nagging at the edges of Akane's mind about the story. . .

**(Scene Change) Council Room**

"Are you sure?", One of the elders is skeptical. "How do you know she's one of _them_?!"

"She has her family scrolls.", The elite nin informs them. "It's just a matter of time until she discovers the truth. We'll have another 'Kakuzu' situation on our hands."

"So what are we going to do?!", A second elder asks. "Just sit by and let it happen?!"

"The Chunin Exams!", A third elder exclaims. "If she fails a match or does anything questionable, we can banish her! No one will want her in their village!"

The rest of the elders agree to the plan. One, just _one _slip-up. . . and she'll no longer be a threat. . .

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What did you think? Can you guess which village they're in? 25 REVIEWS OR I WON'T CONTINUE!**

**See that button?**

**Push it.**

**PUSH IT!**

**JASHIN COMMANDS YOU!**

**PUSH IT!**

**PUSH IT!**

**THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!**

**PUSH IT!**


End file.
